


No One Will Know

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Monster High
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Brother/Sister Incest, Caught, Cock Slut, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Makeouts, Masturbation Interruptus, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Porn, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Unexpected Blow Jobs, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: It's yet another day at the Wolf household, and Clawdeen is angry about one of her brother's pranks coming straight at her. But when she approaches him however, Clawdeen is shocked when she catches Clawd in quite an unexpected position that she never saw coming. How will she react to this situation? To be honest, it's one that Clawd won't see coming himself.





	No One Will Know

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Monster High or any of its characters. Monster High and its characters are owned and associated by Mattel and the respective author of its Monster High books, Lisi Harrison. Anyway, this suddenly came to mind right away, and I so wanted to try it out. It's a very arousing Clawd/Clawdeen smut-fic that I know you'll love. Take note that this will involve some serious incest. Just figured I'd let you know from my standpoint.

"Ugh, the nerve of my brother!"  
  
Said an annoyed, yet pissed off Clawdeen Wolf, who was coming out of her bedroom with a pair of dirty underwear in her hand. However, it wasn't her pair of dirty undies she was carrying. No, those pair of undies only belonged to one person who Clawdeen had associated most:  
  
Clawd Wolf.  
  
Yes, it was none other than her own Casketball-playing brother, Clawd. The only person dumb enough to antagonize Clawdeen just for the fun of it being her brother. All of the pranks he'd had been playing on her such as putting gum on her hair, replacing toothpaste with meat filling whenever she would brush her teeth, heck even prank calling her telling her that the family's refrigerator had been running. Heck, just now, Clawdeen was mad as hell when she found a dirty pair of underwear mixed with maple syrup and garlic pickle juice inside her empty dresser. It didn't smell so bad, but it had such a musky smell that Clawdeen found disturbing. It was so disturbing in fact that Clawdeen had to find some gloves to fish that thing out right away.  
  
Once she had thrown the thing right away inside the wastebasket, she had finally approached her older brother's bedroom, immediately knocking the door right away.  
  
"Clawd, open up this door right now!" Clawdeen shouted.  
  
For some reason, Clawd didn't answer to her one bit. It was all just silent and whatnot through that door.  
  
Irritated by the silent treatment she was getting, Clawdeen decided to knock once again out of irritation, "Clawd, don't make me claw this door right off its hinges. I demand to know why you left your dirty underwear on my dresser!"  
  
Once again, still nothing.  
  
The longer Clawd was going silent, the more madder Clawdeen was getting. No one needed to be around when Clawdeen was mad, and luckily, no one wanted to knowing the beatdown that Clawdeen was about to give to her own silent brother would be severe and painful as expected.  
  
She immediately lost her patience to the point where she finally barged into his bedroom without warning.  
  
"Okay, Clawd. I don't know what your problem is, but--"  
  
Then all of a sudden...  
  
"CLAWD?!"  
  
"AAAAAH, CLAWDEEN!" Clawd screamed as he fell out of his own bed in surprise.

Once he stood up, Clawdeen laid witness to a disturbing sight that was burning very bright in her own entire head.  
  
She saw her own brother Clawd with his pants and underwear right between his ankles and the sight of his full erected 11-inch phallus hanging out right between his legs. Clawd had never been frozen in fear like this ever since that embarassing casketball incident that occurred last week in the middle of their championship game. The look coming from Clawdeen's face was one that spoke out of shock, embarassment, and most of all, pure flat out anger. And he couldn't wait to unleash all that anger on Clawd, who was now trying his best to cover himself in front of his already pissed off sister.

"Ummm, Clawdeen, this isn't what it looks like!" Clawd said, defending himself out of mercy.  
  
"IT LOOKS LIKE TO ME YA MASTURBATIN'?!" screamed an angry Clawdeen.  
  
"Okay, it is what it looks like!" nodded Clawd out of defeat.  
  
Once she started looking down though, Clawdeen was shocked to see what on earth his brother was masturbating to. Much to her horror, the only thing Clawd was starting to beat off to...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...was a picture of her own sister in a tight purple one-piece swimswit!  
  
From there, she immediately shrieked, "Oh my ghoul, YOU WERE MASTURBATIN' TO ME?!"  
  
"Like I said, this isn't what it looks like!" Clawd shook his head, finding his quick way for an excuse. After a quick deep breath, Clawd replied with, "I was holding this for a friend, that's all?"  
  
"Oh, really? Well then, what friend?" Clawdeen raised her eye threateningly.

After such quick thinking, Clawd told her with a little white-faced lie, telling her sis with a clear breath:  
  
"I was actually holding it for Romulus."  
  
_"Wait a minute, that's the same picture I sent to him on his 19th birthday!"_ Clawdeen angrily thought while Clawd continued his tale.  
  
"You see, he kinda gave it to me to keep just in case if anyone tried to steal it," He replied clearly, "I had to hold it for him while he was gone to get a twelve pack of Coca-Col-AH and that was it."  
  
"Really?" Clawdeen sternly asked, "You didn't tell me how ya pants went down ya ankles."  
  
"Yeah, about that..." Clawd chuckled nervously before finally giving it up right away with, "I was masturbating all along because I need help."  
  
Clawdeen nodded all along, agreeing with Clawd's story for a minute until all of a sudden...  
  
_*THUMP!*_  
  
She had rammed Clawd back-first until a wall with her hand placed deep down on his chest tightly. Her big brother suddenly yelped out in pain once Clawdeen's claws started poking out of her fingers, literally coming this close to either scratching or literally stabbing Clawd in the chest. Who knew Clawdeen had such strength in her to do that? A pantless Clawd Wolf certainly knew that. But with him literally cornered by his own sister, his pervy self was about to get what he deserved.

With her hand still attached to his muscular chest, Clawdeen spoke with anger, "You think I'm playin' with your bullshit, Clawd? Well, guess again. No one, and I mean no one, plays with Clawdeen Wolf like that, bro! So, it looks like I have no choice but to do something I should've done a long time ago!"  
  
"W-w-what are you t-t-talking about...?" He gulped out of fear.  
  
And then all of a sudden, Clawdeen suddenly grabbed him right between the legs, forcing quite the scared yelp out of him. Clawd had feared inside of what Clawdeen had planned to do with his manhood. Was she gonna tear it right off his groin and throw it right outside to even that Clawd himself couldn't find it? Was Clawdeen planning to give him a beatdown by flipping him over using his hardened erection? No, those things couldn't be possible, even in Clawd's mind. Knowing there was no way out of this, Clawd immediately closed his eyes and hoped this possible beatdown would be nothing more than quick and painless. Like he definitely thought, something really did happen to his manhood. It was feeling a little cold and wet, as if something was tickling him up and down constantly. This made Clawd suddenly nervous and shockingly curious to say the least. So he opened his eyes and looked down...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...only to find out that her own sister, Clawdeen, was sucking him right off!

Clawd fell into a very deafening gasp as he saw her stroke, lick and slurp his erected muscle without any warning coming from him. Her mouth was literally inserted throughout his entire eleven inches of pure, unadulterated throbbing wolf meat, polishing it with pure glory and flair. Clawd felt his legs spazz when Clawdeen's hand started working all across his bulge literally caressing and massaging them quite carefully, forcing his loins to feel a shot of adrenaline due to this unbelievable pleasure. She soon bobbed her head furiously, trying to create some huge build-up around the head of his ever-bulging cock.   
  
On the inside, Clawd knew it was sick and wrong. After all, this was his OWN sister he was talking about, a family member if you will. The things she was doing to his throbbing manhood was by far degrading and unexpected to witness, even in Clawd's terms. Yet, despite all of that, it was the most hottest thing Clawd's loins had ever experienced. The way his big long cock was being slurped and sucked in tender-loving fashion felt so amazing and wet. Clawdeen kept sucking him so much that Clawd was literally weak around his own body to stop her own sister. Her mouth was definitely giving his warm wet cock the tongue beating it definitely deserved.

While she finally polished him off, she looked up to Clawd, who was busy panting from that unbelievable blowjob altogether.  
  
"So, you were thinking about me, weren't you, big bro?" Clawdeen spoke seductively.  
  
Still spazzing a bit, a breathless Clawd managed to whisper out, "I totally do. I've been thinking about your body for quite some time. Your big breasts, your plump tight ass and your succulent lips sucking me off totally drive me crazy..."  
  
"They do, huh?" She whispered, "Well then, I've seen you noticed my big hefty breasts. I'll see if they need a little air..."  
  
It wasn't long before Clawdeen's hands got a hold of that pink zebra tanktop of hers. She used her claws right away to rip her tanktop in two, revealing her two hefty and ample boobs for Clawd to see up close. It was no doubt in Clawd's mind that it was the most amazing thing he had ever witnessed firsthand. Just thinking about her own gorgeous sister's cleavage got him even more hard and erect as he could possibly can. It was mostly erect enough for Clawdeen's hefty globes to fit between his large strengthening phallus, which she managed to do to him just now. She grabbed her chest as hard as she could, forcing Clawd to moan out a long hiss knowing how tight his cock between her plump breasts were.  
  
Clawdeen immediately sent her chest up and down his shaft in hopes of making the dome of his cock gleam out with some useful precum. Of course, with the speed that she was going, she was getting close to completing that goal. Clawd grasped onto the walls using his extra-sharp wolf claws in order to keep himself from the fast and furious titfuck his bulbous phallus was experiencing. And knowing the pace Clawdeen's chest was going, he was leaving out two big nasty holes around his bedroom wall. After endless minutes of his cock literally being squeezed by her breasts, a gleam of pre-cum started to shoot out of him quietly, forcing Clawdeen's tongue to lick it off as Clawd shuddered out of lust. He could feel the pulsation of the penis already starting to take control of him, coming very close to a very early ejaculation. He could feel it coming.  
  
But all of a sudden, Clawdeen decided to give her babies a break by separating from her brother's erection, much to Clawd's disappointment, forcing him to say, "Aw, come on, you already stopped? I was just..."  
  
It was all that he said before Clawdeen cut him off with a finger right to his mouth, forcing him to stay shut.  
  
"Uh uh uh, I'll do the talking and you'll do the doing..." she winked at him flirtatiously.   
  
Right after he nodded, Clawdeen backed away from him and lay down on his bed with her legs spreading from side to side. Clawd's tongue wagged like a horny dog getting a good look at that pink thong that Clawdeen was sporting under that purple skirt. Oh, how a sight like that was making Clawd get a little heated up. And it soon got hot for him when Clawdeen spoke to Clawd using a very musky seductive tone:  
  
"Now come and fuck my tight little pussy like you ever dreamed of..."  
  
Clawd immediately accepted her offer right by the time he started undressing himself, showing his fully nude glory to her own sister as if she was suddenly impressed by his muscular physique (which she was anyway). Clawdeen licked her lips at the gleaming sweat that was pouring down his furry wolf-induced skin. Seeing hot mansters sweat definitely turned Clawdeen on so much. And now that she was seeing her own brother in all of his sweaty prime, Clawdeen was instantly turned on ten-fold.

Clawd seductively approached Clawdeen like the sexual beast she was and immediately stripped her out of her thong, now leaving her furry, yet unshaved clit for him to gaze at. The tip of his cock immediately teased her pink slit by rubbing some of his early pre-cum all over it in a very tingly feeling. She smiled of how pulsating and vibrating the head was all around her groin, making her more wetter than ever. After he was finally done teasing, Clawdeen braced for the worst as Clawd immediately thrusted in, leaving her to moan quite loudly.  
  
"OH, CLAWD!" She went.  
  
With her brother trapped inside her, Clawd immediately pushed his hips down towards that clit, shifting them repeatedly in pure motion. It was quite slow at first, undergoing quite a rocking motion around his phallus. The thrusting was also laid-back upon limit considering Clawd didn't wanna too fast on behalf that if he did, he would split Clawdeen's entire cherry wide open. Clawdeen felt highly unimpressed at the nice and smooth pace Clawd had given her. She definitely wanted him to step it up immediately, and 'step him up' Clawdeen was about to do. She ordered him to fuck her hard and rough, which Clawd managed to do by slamming his hips down on hers with twice the unbelievable momentum. Now this is definitely what Clawdeen was talking about. She wasn't the kind of wolf chick that dug a little laid-back when it came to men. No, she was into rough and nasty, and she wanted it just like that from her attractive brother. Just to help him make sure he stayed that way, Clawdeen reached around and pinched Clawd right in his firm ass, forcing him to penetrate her even more while her hands pushed his hips down hers in retaliation.   
  
During all of thrusting, Clawd took the time to look at her beautiful sister's face close up, which was immediately trapped in nothing but a tornado full of moans. He immediately silenced her by capturing his tongue and lips with hers in a passionate french kiss. Clawdeen had never been kissed like that in her lifetime, knowing the fact that her boyfriend Romulus was always shy when it comes to kissing by her tongue. The feeling of Clawd's warm fruity tongue swimming inside her mouth so deep made Clawdeen and her sexually-infested body blush on total impact. That kiss made her realize that she didn't just love Clawd as her brother period, but that kiss definitely made her love Clawd as a bonafide lover. It was definitely wrong for her to admit that, but with all the kissing and fucking that Clawd did on her definitely made her see things a little more clearly.  
  
Clawd soon took a break from all that thrusting to turn Clawdeen over right by her stomach. His heart rates intensified as the image of her firm, curvable ass was stuck up for him to see and gaze at controllably. He shafted himself at the sight in order to keep his erection strong and hung like his life depending on it. Clawdeen looked over her shoulder and smirked right away, begging him desperately to put it deep inside her like the naughty wolf slut that she was turning into before his very eyes.  
  
"C'mon Clawd, you better start fucking my ass..." She whispered.

Clawd immediately charged right away, fitting the dome of his cock straight between her curvaceous fine ass meat perfectly. Clawdeen felt every part of his tightness go through her intentionally, hissing and moaning with the greatest of ease repeatedly. Monstrous grunts were soon being heard inside Clawd, feeling every part of his eleven inches tighten and tighten due to the suffocation that her sweet gaping asshole took on him. And to think that being trapped around her breasts during that tittyfuck was more than tight enough. His thrusting phallus was literally being squeezed to death by her compressing harness, which made it a little hard for him to penetrate. It didn't matter much to Clawd as he was even more determined to push himself onto her even harder, now making her supple bootylicious ass as sore as it could ever get. Clawdeen immediately grabbed the bedsheets out of full control, tightening them every time the speed and pace of one Clawd Wolf would increase from the brutal anal pounding that she was enduring.  
  
It wouldn't last very long though as the furious thrusting overtook him a little, which made him collapse on the bed. Clawdeen definitely wasn't through with him just yet as she craved yet another hard fucking from her muscular-built brother. And just to make sure Clawd definitely didn't escape from her sexual wrath, Clawdeen immediately got on top of his lap and therefore left him any hope to escape. Add to the fact that Clawdeen pinned her claws on top of Clawd and he would deem himself truly untrappable.  
  
"Mmmmmm, you don't know how much I want to fucking ride you right about now..." Clawdeen whispered again.  
  
"Please do," Clawd nodded while whispering, "I want you to make me cum so bad..."  
  
"That I can arrange..." She slowly nodded while taking herself in position.

A loud thump was soon felt around Clawd's phallus as Clawdeen's entire hip weight crashed down on him, literally hiding his entire 11-inch manhood away from him. She then clinged her hands onto his chest as Clawdeen slowly twerked all around that cock, sliding upwards in a smooth demeanor. Clawd felt his soul trapped in sexual bliss looking up at Clawdeen's ample chest jiggle up and down in harmony. He even took the time to grasp on her big furry breast and immediately lick the nipple all around, forcing even more loud moans from the salacious Clawdeen herself. He then continued to go to attack on the right breast while Clawdeen continued to rock her hips on top of his bulging wolfmeat, which of course was finally leaking out more of the pre-cum that had gleamed around his cock a little earlier.  
  
"Ohhh, Clawd... OH SHIT!" She yelled very lustfully as his hips now pushed upwards towards hers, now leaving her curvy butt jiggle. His hands also got around to her lips, grabbing her big tender booty-filled assmeat tightly in order not to make her fall off from his lap. He even used his hands to move her rump around as if it was booty popping all by itself while still being trapped though it's already thrustable cock. By then, Clawd and Clawdeen didn't possibly care if any of their family members barged in and seeing him do it as a case of sick incest. What mattered to both of them was the most hot pleasure that these two were taking on one another. It was undeniable and it was unstoppable enough that not even their other sisters Howleen and Claudia would barge in and ruin it.  
  
By then, all of his upward thrusting combined with Clawdeen's stuffable hip twerking ended up making Clawd more wet from the base of his cock. His legs was starting to feel so much spazzing that Clawd could hardly contain the pleasure he was having. He then realized that he was coming very close to reaching his breaking point. So he shoved it in her deep and fast in order to get to his climax even faster. It made the ride even more bumpier for Clawdeen, whose big curvaceous breasts jiggled even more harder around Clawd's satisfied face. The moans and grunts between increased even more loudly as time passed by, making more noise around the privacy of Clawd's own bedroom. It was so loud that even Howleen, Clawdia or any member of the Wolf family could even hear it from a distance away. Another hiss soon broke inside Clawd, indicating it was finally time.  
  
"Oh shit... Clawdeen, I'M GONNA CUM!" He yelled.  
  
"That's right... ohhhhh, cum inside me!" She begged desperately.  
  
With one last push, two loud lustful howls had erupted in a state of pleasure as Clawd erupted his load deep inside his nude and luscious sister. Clawdeen's wet sugar walls soon clenched tightly, squeezing his hard phallus in order to get more of his seed planted inside her. It definitely worked as her womb was now starting to become filled with his hot silky seed. He filled her up so much that his load started dripping down from her soaked pussy, experiencing a little chilling feeling through their combined loins. After he blew one last load, Clawd immediately collapsed in dehydration with Clawdeen following him thereafter by laying her beautiful little head around Clawd's hot furry skin.  
  
The two had spent a good 30 minutes resting in each other's arms before Clawd laid his eyes on her satisfied sister in a state of seductive embrace. They met once again in a warm wet passionate kiss, trapping each other's swimming tongues in ecstacy. Once they broke away from this kiss, Clawdeen looked down at her brother with a bedroom-eyed look.  
  
"Mmmmmm, you were amazing, big bro," Clawdeen sighed in pleasure, "I never been fucked so good like that in my life..."   
  
"I'm glad I got to enjoy it with you, sis..." Clawd whispered back.  
  
"I'm not sure about you, but I'd so do it again if I had the chance." She suggested to him with fluttering eyelashes.  
  
"Me too," He nodded, agreeing with Clawdeen for the moment before replying with, "You think we could fuck each other again without Howleen and Clawdia knowing about us?"  
  
After hearing that from her dehydrated bro, Clawdeen responded with one last passionate kiss before replying with pure lust:  
  
"Sure, as long as no one knows..."  
  
"I'll definitely sleep to that." Clawd replied with a sly wink.  
  
Clawdeen had finally got off of his chest and started to get out of the bed, but not without getting greeted by a playful spank to her ass, courtesy of her own brother.   
  
She left her brother's bedroom with quite a deserved smirk on her face, leaving Clawd to sleep it out alone therefore leaving the prank that he played on her earlier in the day left in the dust. Instead, the images of that prank was replaced by the images of the incredible sex that he had shared with his beautiful sister Clawdeen. As long as nobody was there to catch them before their very eyes, it was a secret worth keeping to both Clawd and Clawdeen altogether.

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmmm, such a dirty wolfgirl Clawdeen is. Although I wouldn't say that considering Clawd definitely made her into a woman by the end. Anyway, feel free to leave me some feedback if you want! Until next time, Warrior over and out, my gangstas!


End file.
